


Something About Books and Covers

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arslan drags Reese to a party on an unfamiliar campus, she meets a girl she probably never would have talked to under any normal circumstances.</p><p>And she needs to remember to thank her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Books and Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RWBY Relationship Week V3, which uses a random generator to decide what pairing I'll write each day. So... it's probably gonna be a week of weird pairings. Today certainly is.

****Reese Chloris was by no means a social butterfly.

  
  


Sure, when she was around her friends, or people who knew their way around a half-pipe, she _could_ be persuaded to strike up a conversation, and it was sometimes more easy to start her up than it was to stop her, but if she was around strangers, or in a situation outside of her comfort zone, she definitely wasn't the type to start talking.

  
  


And, shockingly enough, being at a sorority house party at some random college in a town she didn't recognize at _three in the morning_ was a _bit_ outside of her comfort zone.

  
  


And sure, she liked to party just as much as anyone else, but she preferred there to be more girls than alcohol, and _much_ more alcohol than guys.

  
  


Not that she drank, but she still preferred the company of the bottle to that of most men.

  
  


Though maybe if she hung out with more guys, she wouldn't have been in this situation...

  
  


Her best friend in the world, salt of the earth, love her to death, known her since middle school and even had her first crush on her, all-time best pal Arslan...

  
  


Had dragged her to this party in the middle of nowhere (Actually in a fairly well-known town, which may as well have been Atlantis because she wouldn't have known her way home from there, either) to hang out with her 'Friend' and most recent girl crush Yang.

  
  


Those two had met on some fitness website's forums, and had hit it off pretty well....

  
  


Well enough to wake Reese up at one in the morning because 'Yang's at this party and being flirty with me and I'm gonna need a wingman, come on, get up, you owe me.'

  
  


To add insult to injury, it appeared Arslan hadn't needed a wingman at all...

  
  


As Yang's first response to seeing her was to squeeze her into a tight hug and a quick lip-brush, before pulling her by her hand towards a group of her friends.

  
  


So now Reese was alone, sitting on a couch surrounded by people who were passed out or on their way there, people who were partaking in an herb she was _pretty sure_ wasn't allowed on campus, and one particularly energetic couple who really needed to find a room.

  
  


But then again, they were certainly providing a nice view, the short ginger easily domming the tall redhead, her hand trailing up her leg as the tall one just whimpered-

  
  


“Hey, Reese?”

  
  


She turned away from the sight with a sigh, looking up at a slightly-red Arslan, a grinning Yang, and... twins?

  
  


If Arslan had somehow hooked her up with twins, everything was forgiven.

  
  


One of them looked bored, while the other was giggling a bit and reaching behind Yan-

  
  


Oh.

  
  


She raised an eyebrow as Yang's grin widened, then turned to Arslan.

  
  


Strangely enough, she didn't seem too put-off by a girl grabbing the ass of her crush, though she was biting her lip a bit, like she usually did when she wanted something.

  
  


“Hey, Reese... uh...”

  
  


Well, here it comes.

  
  


“This is, uh, Miltia.” She said, gesturing towards the girl who had yet to let go of Yang's rear. “And uh, this is Melanie.” She gestured toward the remaining twin, who rolled her eyes. “They're Yang's roommates, and um...” She bit her lip again. “We thought you and Melanie would get along pretty well, so we asked her to come down here-”

  
  


Reese rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Enjoy yourself, okay?”  
  
  


“I owe you one.” Arslan said, grinning and wrapping an arm around Yang's waist to pull the two along. “Alright, let's go, then..”

  
  


Yang waved at her as they disappeared upstairs, and Reese groaned inwardly.

  
  


She glanced at Melanie, and the groan nearly escaped her.

  
  


How was she supposed to entertain some brainless valley girl?

  
  


Well, aside from the obvious, but she didn't think Melanie was the type to bang in public.

  
  


Well, not really public, but there were _just_ enough conscious people for it to count in her book.

  
  


And besides, Melanie seemed like the uptight kind of girl. She definitely couldn't talk about boarding with her, she'd probably look down on her and-

  
  


Melanie flopped down on the couch beside her, letting out a long sigh. “They'd better not fuck on my bed.”

  
  


Reese was unable to bite back the surprised snort of laughter, and Melanie shot her a quick grin. “Well? Is your friend the type to bang on someone else's bed? C'mon, if my bed _has_ to smell like sex I'd at least like to actually enjoy it first. Like, at least then it's my fault.... ooh, is that a Growlithe hair clip?”

  
  


Reese was still chuckling, but she managed to nod, and Melanie's grin widened. “Oh, that's like, my total fave! Well, Growlithe and Espurr.... plus I really like the like, Pidgey line? But I guess that's just because I used to beat Mil with them all the time.... what's your favorite?”

  
  


Reese blinked, her tired and frazzled mind trying to reconcile her original impression of a stereotypical valley girl with the rambling Pokemon nerd in front of her.

  
  


Well, guess you never could judge a book by it's cover...

  
  


Melanie seemed to droop slightly, and Reese knew instantly what kind of thoughts were running through her head, having experienced them pretty often herself.

  
  


_'Oh, god, I've started rambling and now they're bored, I fucked it up, fuck fuck they think I'm some kind of idiot now, I am an idiot-'_

  
  


She pushed the memories back, and put on an easy smile. “Oh, probably Dragonair. Growlithe is a close second, though... this is actually Arslan's clip, but you can't tell _anyone_. She likes the tough girl image too much to admit she still plays Pokemon.”

  
  


Melanie nodded, the grin coming back, and Reese returned it.

  
  


There was silence then for a moment, neither of them seeming to know where to take the conversation, and Reese finds herself admiring the girl.

  
  


She had features that many would consider pointed, the hairdo was a bit too even for her tastes, and she could still hear the taunts of dozens of girls who dressed just like she did...

  
  


But that smile softened those features, her hair was still slightly mussed from her pillows, and all she'd heard out of her were curses and stuff about Pokemon.

  
  


Melanie leaned forward the, and Reese instinctively opened her mouth slightly... but all the girl did was gently grasp a lock of her hair.

  
  


“So, is blue your favorite color, then?” She asked, looking at it for a moment before shifting her gaze to her open lips.

  
  


She grinned.

  
  


And leaned closer.

  
  


It starts with a light brush, but Melanie comes back for more, pushing her to the couch and snuggling into her from the side, their lips never separating.

  
  


Melanie, she realizes, is an amazing kisser, the minutes seeming to pass in the blink of an eye as they lay there, cuddling and kissing and getting to know one another.

  
  


They lay there for hours, talking about all sorts of things, before they finally drift off, their hands intertwined, their numbers in each other's phones, and plans for the morning already made.

  
  


They shared a near identical thought before drifting off that night, though neither of them said it aloud.

  
  


_'This feels... nice.'_


End file.
